Color Ring
by daethameerame
Summary: If I had been better, if I had been better to you. I could be listening to your warm voice instead of this sad song. iKON Fanfiction, DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!


Title: Color Ring

Fandom: iKON, YGFamily

Pairing: DoubleB (Bobby/Hanbin)

Characters: iKON members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and YGEntertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

* * *

****(No One's POV)****

****TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!****

__"Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau ti-"__

Lagi. Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada yang mengangkat. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia mencoba namun hasilnya tetap sama, tak ada jawaban.

__'Apa semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir?'__ Pikirnya dalam diam. Ia merasakan pandangannya mengabur. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ia menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah benar-benar berakhir.

"Bobby-ah!" Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya membuatnya dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang sudah hendak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum dengan lebar, senyuman palsu.

"Oh! Yunhyung-ah! Kamu sudah sampai rupanya."

"Aku sudah membunyikan bel daritadi tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menjawab. Makanya aku langsung masuk saja. Kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan, Bobby-ah?" Tanya Yunhyung dengan nada khawatir dan... kasihan? __Cih.__ Ia tidak butuh dikasihani saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya apa yang membuatku tidak baik-baik saja?" Jawab Bobby dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya.

Yunhyung hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Bobby. Karena ia tahu, Bobby tidaklah mengharapkan jawaban darinya. Semua itu hanya pertanyaan retoris, yang ia sudah ketahui jawabannya. Begitu juga dengan Bobby. Ia tahu sendiri apa jawaban dari pertanyaan retorisnya.

"Jinhwan-hyung bilang ia akan datang malam ini dan berencana untuk menginap." Ujar Yunhyung sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya di sana.

"Begitukah? Jadi kalian akan menginap?" Yunhyung menggumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, masaklah yang banyak, Yunhyung-ah! Kita akan pesta malam ini!"

"Cih. Ini Apartemenmu dan aku yang harus memasak untukmu? Memangnya aku siapamu?" Yunhyung berkata begitu sambil mencuci sayuran yang baru saja ia beli.

"Kamu sahabat terbaikku, Yunhyung-ah! Dan kamu tahu sendiri apa yang terjadi jika aku yang memasak untuk kalian."

"Ya, ya, ya, Apartemenmu ini akan hancur lebur." Ledek Yunhyung. Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas.

oOo

"Telepon darinya?" Ia mengangguk. "Lagi?" Dan lagi-lagi, ia mengangguk. "Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini dia meneleponmu. Keras kepala sekali."

"Apa seharusnya kuangkat saja teleponnya, Junhoe-ah?"

"Ya! Kim Hanbin! Jangan sekali-sekali kau berpikir untuk menjawab telepon darinya! Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini dan kamu masih mengasihaninya? Sebodoh itukah kamu?"

"Tapi aku..."

"Apa? Kamu apa? Masih menyukainya? Masih mencintainya? Dia sudah menyakitimu, Hanbin-ah! Dan ini bukan yang pertama kali!"

Hanbin hanya bisa terdiam. Perkataan Junhoe seakan-akan menusuk hatinya, membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit yang sudah berkali-kali ia coba abaikan. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Rasa sakit itu kali ini sudah menghancurkannya dan hampir membuatnya mati rasa. Membuat dunianya runtuh dan hancur berkeping-keping. Membuatnya mencoba mencari pijakan untuk tetap berdiri, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia jatuh, ke dalam lubang yang sangat dalam.

"Aku berkata seperti ini agar kamu sadar bahwa ia tidak pantas menerima maaf darimu. Terlebih lagi tetap memiliki hatimu. __Hell no__, bahkan ia tidak pantas mengenalmu."

"Kau tahu, kurasa aku memang bodoh." Junhoe mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hanbin yang sedang tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan air mata. "Seberapa banyak pun luka yang ia goreskan, seberapa besar rasa sakitku karena luka itu, aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Aku tetap mencintainya, Junhoe-ah."

Melihat wajah Hanbin yang kini kembali dibasahi oleh air mata, Junhoe pun menggeser posisi duduknya dan duduk tepat di sebelah Hanbin. Memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajah Hanbin pada dadanya. Mengusap pelan rambutnya, dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Namun, bukannya berhenti, tangisan Hanbin semakin menjadi-jadi, semakin keras.

"Aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kau tahu? Aku lebih baik melihatmu marah dan berteriak kepadaku daripada mendengar tangisanmu. Maka dari itu, janganlah menangis lagi, Hanbin-ah." Setelah beberapa saat, tangisan Hanbin pun mereda. Ia menarik dirinya dari pelukan Junhoe dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Junhoe-ah, karena kamu selalu mau mendengarkan aku. Terima kasih juga karena sudah bersedia mendengarkan tangisanku yang jelek itu." Ujar Hanbin. Ia mencoba tersenyum kepada Junhoe, yang terlihat seperti sebuah paksaan. Karena senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya yang redup dan kehilangan cahayanya.

"Sama-sama. Dan kalau kau tahu tangisanmu itu jelek, berhentilah menangis, bodoh." Perkataannya membuat ia mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras dari Hanbin pada lengan kirinya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan dan Hanbin tertawa. Mendengar tawa Hanbin membuatnya ikut tertawa juga. Karena setidaknya Hanbin bisa melupakan kesedihannya meskipun hanya sejenak.

"Ah iya, Junhoe-ah."

"Hm?"

"Aku ini bukan temanmu. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku hanya dengan nama." Dan Junhoe hanya berdecak dan tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Hanbin.

oOo

"SELAMAT MAKAN!"

Kini Jinhwan, Yunhyung, dan Bobby tengah menyantap makan malam mereka di Apartemen Bobby. Mereka mulai memakan makan malam mereka dengan lahap. Seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Masakanmu memang paling enak, Yunhyung-ah!" Puji Bobby, yang dibalas dengan decakan kecil dari Yunhyung.

"Kamu berkata begitu biar aku datang dan memasak lagi untukmu, 'kan?"

"Wah! Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, Yunhyung-ah!"

"Dasar! Cobalah masak sendiri, Bobby-ah! Jangan terus-terusan bergantung pada orang lain!"

"Yunhyung benar. Setidaknya jika kamu bisa memasak, kamu bisa mengurangi asupan __junk food__ di tubuhmu itu." Ceramah Jinhwan.

"Hyung 'kan tahu aku sama sekali tidak ada bakat memasak. Daripada aku harus menghancurkan gedung Apartemen ini, lebih baik aku makan __junk__ __food,__ 'kan?"

"Jika kamu memakan makanan seperti itu terus-menerus, tubuhmu bisa hancur, Bobby-ah." Ujar Jinhwan lagi.

"Lebih baik begitu, 'kan, Hyung? Aku rasa aku akan bersyukur jika tubuhku hancur." Jawaban dari Bobby berhasil membuat Yunhyung dan Jinhwan terdiam. Mereka mengerti betul arah pembicaraan Bobby. Dan hal itu membuat Jinhwan geram.

"Berhentilah berperan sebagai korban! Kamu tahu bahwa semua itu salahmu! Dan kamu tidak pernah berusaha memperbaikinya! Berhentilah bertindak seakan-akan kamu yang paling tersakiti!"

"Jinhwan-hyung..." Yunhyung berusaha menghentikan amarah Jinhwan, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kalau Hanbin memutuskanmu, seharusnya kamu intropeksi diri, di mana letak kesalahanmu sampai ia memilih untuk berpisah denganmu! Bukannya bertindak sebagai pihak yang disakiti!"

Bobby hanya terdiam mendengar semua ocehan dari Hyungnya itu. Ia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Jinhwan dan merefleksikannya pada dirinya.

"Hanbin juga punya hati, Bobby-ah. Dia punya hati yang bisa saja hancur jika kamu terus menggoreskan luka di hati itu. Hati itu bisa hancur jika kamu tidak mengobati luka yang kamu buat. Dan itulah yang terjadi sekarang. Hatinya hancur karena perbuatanmu."

"Hyung..." Yunhyung berusaha menenangkan Jinhwan. Suara Jinhwan mulai bergetar dan Yunhyung tahu bahwa ia akan menangis. Bagaimana pun, Jinhwan juga menganggap Hanbin sebagai adiknya. Meskipun kini ia sedang memainkan perannya untuk menghibur Bobby, namun ia tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi Hanbin saat Bobby lagi-lagi menyakitinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertahan sampai saat ini. Aku pikir dia akan memutuskanmu seminggu setelah kalian resmi berpacaran. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia berusaha untuk menahan dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya selama dua tahun." Jinhwan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia terus mencoba untuk menahan air matanya. "Berhenti bertindak seakan-akan kamu yang ditinggalkan dan mulailah perbaiki semuanya. Mungkin semua itu terlihat terlambat tapi bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?"

Bobby mencoba untuk membela dirinya, namun Jinhwan memotongnya. Dan perkataan Jinhwan membuatnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Dia masih mencintaimu, Bobby-ah. Sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Bobby pun langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya. Ia keluar dari Apartemennya dan mencoba menghubungi orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Orang yang tanpa sadar terus ia sakiti, namun tetap memberikan senyuman padanya. Orang yang ia cintai.

****TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!****

Kakinya membawanya melangkah ke sebuah tempat yang ia ketahui dari hatinya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya terus melangkah menuju ke tempat orang itu berada. Dengan telepon genggam berada di telinganya, berharap ia menjawab teleponnya.

****KLEK****

"Ha-"

__"Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan setelah nada berikut."__

"Hanbin-ah, aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan selama ini lebih dari jahat. Aku terus menyakitimu tanpa sadar bahwa semua itu perlahan-lahan menghancurkanmu. Aku tahu aku salah Hanbin-ah. Aku menyadari semuanya dan aku tahu semua ini terlambat. Tapi aku mohon, angkat teleponku. Bicaralah padaku meskipun hanya satu kata saja." Bobby mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. "Meskipun h-hanya 'Selamat Tinggal'..." Air matanya jatuh, dan tangisan meluncur dari bibirnya yang bergetar. "Aku mohon..."

"Hyung..." Suara itu. Suara yang ia rindukan. Suara yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum meskipun ia sedang dalam keadaan sulit. Suara orang yang ia cintai. __Suara Hanbin__.

"Hanbin-ah..." Ia mencoba meraihnya. Mencoba meraih Hanbin yang ada di depan matanya. Mencoba menggenggamnya dan merasakan bahwa semua ini bukan mimpi. Bahwa Hanbin benar-benar ada di hadapannya dan memanggilnya, bicara kepadanya.

"A-aku minta maaf, Hanbin-ah. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu aku bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu..." Hanbin hanya diam. Ia tahu bahwa Bobby masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku sadar bahwa salahku terlalu banyak. Dan aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap bersamaku, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku hanya ingin kamu bicara satu kata saja padaku sekarang. Meskipun hanya satu kata, meskipun itu berarti perpisahan, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu..."

Apa yang dilakukan Hanbin saat itu sungguh mengejutkan bagi Bobby. Ia menyangka Hanbin akan marah padanya. Ia menyangka Hanbin akan memukulnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat benci padanya. Namun, Hanbin tidak melakukan itu semua. Ia memeluk Bobby dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Bobby. Dengan refleks, Bobby membalas pelukan Hanbin dengan sama eratnya. Seakan-akan takut Hanbin akan menghilang jika ia tidak memeluknya dengan erat.

Bobby merasakan Hanbin menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia merasakan air mata Hanbin membasahi bajunya. Dan ia tak bisa tak merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Ia merasakan hatinya hancur mendengar tangisan Hanbin. Menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab tangisan itu. Bahwa ia yang membuat Hanbin sakit dan hancur seperti sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf, Hanbin-ah..." Ujar Bobby sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hanbin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Hyung. Bahkan sebelum kamu meminta maaf padaku..." Suara Hanbin terdengar serak dan pelan. Terdengar jelas bahwa ia tengah menangis dan tak bisa menghentikannya. Bobby pun memilih untuk melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Hanbin di kedua tangannya, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia melihat mata Hanbin yang bengkak, yang ia sadari bahwa hal itu dikarenakan Hanbin terus menangis. Menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Mungkin Junhoe benar. Aku memang sangat bodoh." Ujar Hanbin sambil menggenggam tangan Bobby yang menangkup pipinya.

"Hm?"

"Meskipun aku terus tersakiti, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Hyung."

"Hanbin-ah..."

"Padahal aku berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Melupakanmu dan semua kenangan manis saat bersamamu. Padahal aku merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karenamu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tetap mencintaimu? Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu dan membencimu, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Maafkan aku, Hanbin-ah. Maaf." Hanbin tersenyum kecil dan mengusap tangan Bobby yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, Hyung. Lebih baik Hyung melakukan sesuatu untuk merefleksikan maaf itu."

"Aku berjanji aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, Hanbin-ah. Aku berjanji akan berhenti menyakitimu. Aku akan berhenti membuatmu menangis dan terus membuatmu bahagia. Aku janji, Hanbin-ah."

Hanbin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Bobby. Ia merasa bahagia saat ini. Karena sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan Bobby. Bobby yang mendekapnya dan mengusap pelan wajahnya. Bobby yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Bobby yang mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, dan membuatnya menutup matanya. Dan Bobby yang menciumnya, dengan penuh kelembutan dan ketulusan di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hanbin-ah." Dan bibir mereka kembali bertautan dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

"EHEM!" Suara keras itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, membuat mereka dengan cepat melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan saling menjauhkan diri. Mereka pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan muka yang memerah.

"Ini di jalan umum, Hyung. Jadi hentikan syuting drama kalian itu dan cepatlah jalan sebelum semakin banyak orang yang berkumpul menonton kalian." Ujar Junhoe.

Bobby dan Hanbin mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka dan mendapati banyak orang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai jenis tatapan. Hal itu membuat wajah mereka semakin memerah. Bobby pun langsung menarik tangan Hanbin dan dengan cepat berlalu dari sana sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka tadi. Sementara Hanbin hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Bobby sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Sementara itu, Junhoe, Donghyuk, dan Chanwoo masih berdiri di sana. Sambil menahan tawa mereka karena melihat muka Hyung kesayangan mereka memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi, kamu sudah memaafkan Bobby-hyung, Junhoe-ah?" Tanya Chanwoo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanbin-hyung begitu mencintainya dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kalau aku terus membenci Bobby-hyung, itu berarti aku menyakiti Hanbin-hyung secara tidak langsung. Aku tidak mau melihatnya sedih lagi."

"Kamu memang adik yang baik, Junhoe-ah! Hyung bangga padamu~!" Goda Donghyuk yang membuat Junhoe meringis kesal padanya. Chanwoo dan Donghyuk hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Junhoe.

"Cih, berhentilah bertindak seakan-akan kamu lebih tua dariku, Kim Donghyuk! Itu menjijikkan." Dan mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas sambil berjalan menyusul Hanbin dan Bobby yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

****-The End-****


End file.
